


Heart Beats

by Sabriel_Destiel



Category: Maybe bits of Merlin, Supernatural
Genre: Jester!Gabriel, M/M, Medieval, Servant!Castiel, prince!Dean, prince!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabriel_Destiel/pseuds/Sabriel_Destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idk how to do summaries, I really suck at them. It's a medieval au (because I love the medieval times) and it's mostly just Destiel, Idk how far I am gonna go with Sabriel because Sam is 13. With Destiel it's probably gonna go under the clothes. Sorry that this might be really shitty, I'm not a very good writer. The first chapters short, I'll try to make the others longer. Oh ya, this story is also posted on wattpad, my user on there is also Sabriel_Destiel. Okay! Now you've read description, maybe consider reading book? Btw this whole story will be past tense third person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Beats

Cas' POV. 

"Castiel! Castiel!" Charlie yelped as she skidded across the castle kitchen, tapping Castiels shoulder as he spun around to face her. She wore a pale dress with a light apron over it and her bright red hair stuffed under a brown hat.

"That's the wrong wine," she sighed, taking a purple bottle out of Castiels hands and replacing it with a green one.

"Oh! Thanks! You saved my life there!" Castiel gasped. He turned around and quickly shuffled out of the kitchen door and towards the dining halls. 

He entered the room crowded with guests and entertainers, food plastered on the tables in front of the three royal family members. King John, Prince Samuel, And Prince Dean- The strongest, bravest, and might some say, hottest 17 year old to walk gods lands.

Castiel scurried into the crowds of people, dodging every individual as if they were an obstacle. He held the bottle of wine close to his chest, trying not to let it slip from his grasp.

Finally, Castiel found himself standing about 3 feet away from the king. He instantly straightened his position (But not his sexuality) and proceeded by walking up to King Johns side, and bowing his head in respect.

"Your majesty, would you care for a taste of wine?" He spoke steadily, keeping his eyes fixed on what was in front of him, and not lifting his head until King John accepted or declined.

"Ah, yes!" He answered. Castiel lifted the bottled and poured the red liquid into his stone mug, before dipping his head once more and sliding over to the next closest royal. 

"Prince Sam, would you care for a taste of wine?" He tilted his head down with a friendly smile you'd give to a child towards the little brown haired boy.

The boy looked up from a book he was secretly reading under the table. "Uh-no thanks." Prince Sam replied, watching Castiel stand up and move along towards the last of the three, Prince Dean, fucking prince of sexy.

He stood at the princes side, closing his eyes and tilting his head forwards. "Prince Dean, would-you care for a taste of-f wine?" He stuttered, failing at keeping his words fluent, and feeling his cheeks flush a pale pink.

"What? You don't speak English or something?" The prince laughed, causing Castiel to burn a deeper shade.

"I-I do sire," he spoke, wishing for the permission to leave, but the prince just smiled, and looked up at the shaggy servant boy with his dark brown-black hair.

"Well then look at me and repeat that question," He teased. Castiel was for sure that by now his face was on fire. He was taught not to do so, but by orders of the prince he lifted his head and met gaze with the emerald eyes of Prince Dean.

Something must have had caught the princes attention because his eyes went wide as he starred back at Castiel, but the servant just brushed it off, and took in a deep breath.

"Prince Dean, would you care for a taste of wine?" He repeated himself, holding his breath. Dean grinned his beautiful grin and kept his eyes fixed on Castiel.

"Sure, I'd care for a taste, I'd prefer a taste of you," he smirked. Castiel almost chocked on his own spit. Prince Dean was known for flirting with the girls, did he think Castiel was a girl? Even so, Castiel was only a servant. One of the royal family would never flirt with a servant.

"Uh-" Castiel swallowed. He was wide-eyed, and obviously brighter than any of the tomatoes in the garden. The boy tried to ignore that comment by turning away, and pouring wine into the princes mug. 

"Aww, I'm just teasing." Prince Dean said, reaching out and placing a hand on Castiels shoulder. Castiel stiffened, and tried to fake smile down at the seated prince before quickly shuffling away into the herd of people.

Deans POV

Dean watched as the small boy disappeared into the crowd. All he could think about were those piercing blue eyes, blending with dark hair and pale skin. That boy was way to sexy to be a servant.

The prince sighed and bit into a piece of bread, thinking of a way create the chance of getting to talk to the adorable blue-eyed kid again. 

"Now a performance from our jester, Gabriel!" Someone cried out, as a smug guy dressed in colourful cloth walked out in front Dean, his younger brother, and his father.

It seemed to have caught Sammy's attention because he glanced up from his stupid spell book, and kept his gaze for longer than 2 seconds. 

The jester took some wooden balls and started juggling them around well doing other tricks. The time wore on and as the guy finally finished his act, he walked up to Prince Sam and held up a red rose. It was funny, Dean could almost swear he saw his brother blush.

"Woo!" Cheers rang around the room, and Sam clapped and smiled the widest he ever had in a long time. It made Dean happy to see his brother enjoying something.The colourful man shook people hands and slipped away. 

He collided with a servant and they started talking. But it wasn't just any servant, it was the adorable servant from earlier. 

Dean smirked to himself. That jester was his ticket to those sexy blue eyes.

Sams POV

The jester glanced at Sam once more before winking and walking off. Sam looked down at the rose he was holding in which the man had given him. Why did he seem so interesting? His hair was like golden rays from heaven, and his eyes amber crystals. What was his name? Gabriel? The name of an angle. Just perfect for him.

Wow, wait, what? An angel? Sam could feel himself going crazy. The man was at least 19, if not older. That would make him about 6 years older than Sam! And not to mention his gender, God hates upon homosexuals.

Even so, Sam could feel a pull in his heart that longed for that man. He knew it was wrong, and that he hadn't even talked to the guy, but damn he was attractive. -no he wasn't -yes he was -no -yes -nope nope nope nope.

Sam drew himself from his thoughts, and took his attention back on the book he was currently reading. 

"Hey, Sammy, Ya like that jester ey?" Someone whispered into Sams ear. He slightly jumped, and looked up to find his brothers gaze.

"What are you talking about?" Sam blushed, and looked down at his hands.

"Aww, Sam, little Sammy," Dean smiled and ruffled the little boys silky brown hair, "why don't we hire him to do a special performance, just for you."

Sam turned away and sighed, "I don't know Dean, I mean, It'd be a little weird."

Dean softened his voice and bent down closer to the little boy, "Don't worry, it'll be fun."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my profile on Wattpad: Sabriel_Destiel


End file.
